dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Sandstorm Dragon
"Throughout the ages, enthusiasts have risked the harshest deserts in search of the sandstorm dragon to hear the percussive beat and the syncopated rhythms of its wings. Some minstrels have tried to recreate the sound in a new form of music they lovingly call "tectonica." The prospect of hearing the real thing, without braving a dangerous sandstorm, is bound to attract many visitors." '' Habitats: Air, Earth Incubation Time: 2 Hours Earning Rate/min: 5 ( 32 at level 10) Buying Price: 1,000 Selling Price: 500,000 Breeding: It is breedable by selecting an Air Dragon to mate with any Earth Dragon hybrid at the Breeding Cave. For example, an Air Dragon with any of the following: Tree, Mud, Moss, Bone, Lava, Mountain, Crystal, or Quake. The best to do is mud, because fog dragons get a good 8 per minute at level 1 if you mess up, and they make good money. Air dragon and quake dragon has the best chance, for some reason, though. Interestingly enough, a Sandstorm Dragon is negatively affected by an Earth Boost and an Air Boost. Automatic Names *Crag *Mist *Rooter *Sandy *Desert *Breezy *Rocky *Obsidian *Windy *Crumbles *Diamond(1 out of 500,000 chance) Notes *This dragon and the Blue Fire Dragon are the only dragons that are alternate colours of their parents (I.E. Fire Dragon and Air Dragon) *The '''Sandstorm Dragon' is an obvious reference by the developers, to one of the most popular Electronica songs "Sandstorm " by Darude. You probably have no idea what song it is by reading the title, but as soon as you hear it.... you'll know you've heard it before. Good luck getting it out of your head! "Some minstrels have tried to recreate the sound in a new form of music they lovingly call "tectonica." (obvious reference to electronica) The prospect of hearing the real thing, without braving a dangerous sandstorm, is bound to attract many visitors." ''(like most European club scenes or American raves) *''You get no gold and no exp for hatching or selling the '''Sandstorm Dragon'.'' *'ProTip': Assuming the chance of getting a Sandstorm is the same regardless of which Earth Dragon hybrid you use, the most efficient way to breed one would be to breed an Air Dragon with a Mud Dragon. From this combination there are only 3 Egg possibilities: 6 hours (Mud Dragon), 8 hours (Fog Dragon), or 2 hours (Sandstorm Dragon). This will keep wasted hours to a minimum while trying for the Sandstorm. The Sandstorm Dragon is a rare and an enjoyable dragon to own, but unless you have an abundance of patience and spare time, it is not worth the trouble. *The Sandstorm Dragon can now be purchased from the Market for 1,000 Gems as of update 1.1.2. *The Sandstorm Dragon not only has remarkable similarities in appearance to the Air Dragon, but it is actually exactly the same except for the minor difference of its hue. While the Air Dragon is blue, the Sandstorm Dragon is a dusty brown color. Photo (26).png Sandstorm Adult.jpg Sandstorm Dragon.png Sandstorm Egg.jpg IMG 1493.jpg IMG 1420.jpg Air Element Flag.png IMG 1464.jpg IMG 1465.jpg IMG 1470.jpg Sandstorm Baby.jpg Sandstorm Juvenile.jpg Category:Air Dragons Category:Earth Dragons Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Breeding Category:Gems Category:Pure Bred Dragons Category:Earth dragon Category:Moss dragon Category:Lava dragon Category:Bone dragon Category:Tree dragon Category:Mountain dragon Category:Crystal dragon Category:Quake dragon Category:Mud dragon Category:Air dragon Category:Snow dragon Category:Sonic dragon Category:Fog dragon Category:Blazing dragon Category:Willow dragon Category:Air Habitat Category:Air Category:Air Boost Category:Earth Category:Large Air Habitat Category:Earth Habitat Category:Earth Boost Category:Large Earth Habitat